The Society of Athletes
by May a Chance
Summary: (Otherwise known as The Council of Werewolf Society) Journalist Hailie Spearing writes about the newly discovered existence of werewolves.


**As background information, Scott's been attacked during lacrosse practice by the Mute and Garrett tried to finish him. Because of this, werewolves have been revealed.**

* * *

A stack of freshly printed newspapers sat in a large store, the copies quickly being scanned over by thousands of gaping eyes. The thin paper was smooth to the touch and somehow silky, darkly printed words clear against the slightly grey background of the paper. The article the covered the front page was somewhat long, a curious yet intimidating photo centered on the page.

It was a face, clearly unenthusiastic, yet somehow twisted and disturbing; the forehead of the teen in the image was beyond creased, lowered slightly over his eyes like a vampire out of _Buffy_ while his eyebrows were tufty at the edges and his eyes glowing an intimidating red like something out of _Harry Potter_. His lips were nearly shut yet, clear as day, two of his bottom teeth extended further than they should have. The entire image had two lasers pointing at it, making the picture near useless.

While the picture could have been the work of an absolutely brilliant makeup artist, it remained intimidating and attention-grasping. The headline, however, appeared to be a blatant fake. The large font, Times New Roman, showed a title that was both inane and erroneous: _BOY REVEALED AS WEREWOLF- SOCIETY BROUGHT FORWARD._

Most who glanced at the paper snorted with disdain, expecting the paper to be false, a hoax. The article, however, was long despite the seeming stupidity of the headline. Directly beneath the headline was a name- Hailie Spearing. It was the name of a well-known journalist operating throughout the west coast of the United States and Canada.

Occasionally, a curious shop-goer would glance down at the newspaper and skim a hand over the words, developing a taste for the information covering the article.

Most turned away, noses held high and claims of false information muttered under their breath. Others, curious and understanding, picked the paper up and held it up to their noses as though inhaling the soothing scent of the paper as they scanned the article. Gliding down the isles, a girl with curly brown hair reaching down her back and resting over her should raised an eyebrow when she saw the headline, picking the paper up curiously. Her chocolate eyes scanned the picture on the front before she tucked the article into her bag, paying for it as she strode through the door.

As the girl sat down on a pliable recliner in the corner of a cozy living room, she reached into her bag to pull out the newspaper and folded her legs beneath her. Eyes boring into the pages, she read.

* * *

 _In an incident that was clearly traumatizing for those involved, a Junior from Beacon Hills, California was attacked during a lacrosse practice. Seventeen-year-old Scott McCall grew up in Beacon Hills as a severely asthmatic loner carrying the dream of making first line on his lacrosse team._

 _In his sophomore year, Mr. McCall's dream was realized though whether this was a blessing or a curse remains unknown. His lacrosse coach, a Bobby Finstock, is reported to have made McCall co-captain despite his academic struggles not long after. Shortly following his promotion, McCall's co-captain attempted to commit suicide on the field. As lights went out on the field Jackson Whittemore, now a pupil at a boarding school in London, dug what were reported to be claws into his own stomach just as the game finished and his team won. Within 48 hours, Whittemore was back on his feet from the dead._

 _While it is not unheard of for a person declared 'dead' to return from death's doorstep, Whittemore had deep lacerations into his stomach; had he survived the initial wounds, he should have been killed by the infections. Either way, Whittemore has become a dead-man walking._

 _Oddly enough, this is not the only near-death experience for the lacrosse players of Beacon Hills. The following season, McCall became full captain of the lacrosse team as Whittemore had moved away. Not long into said season McCall suffered an asthma attack, his first in two years, that took his life. He was pronounced dead at the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital shortly after the asthma attack. Within the hour, McCall sat up in the morgue as though nothing had happened._

 _While back-from-the-dead experiences are by far the most unusual medical anomalies of the Beacon Hills High School lacrosse team, there are smaller incidents; McCall is suspected of having played a game with a broken leg as though he were at full health; a freshman talent named Liam Dunbar may have broken his ankle at practice and ran to school the next day; Dunbar may have broken his arm in a game yet continued to play at his regular level of skill._

 _It is clear to see that something is different about these lacrosse players. McCall, Whittemore and Dunbar are all extremely talented and all have had encounters with the mysteries of the medical world. Despite this, there is more that connects them, a connection that went unseen due to secrecy._

 _They are werewolves._

 _In the midst of the lacrosse season of 2012, McCall was participating in a scrimmage against his fellow teammates when, according to lacrosse player Danny Mahealani, he paused suddenly during the game for no reason. Mahealani stated, "Scott's always been a little off, a little bit jumpy. We all just assumed it was 'cause Stiles, Scott's friend, has S.A.D and it rubbed off on him. It got worse in sophomore year with all those murderers happening around here. Scott's a likeable guy, I can't think of a reason anyone would want him dead. Even Jackson liked Scott well enough."_

 _"One minute McCall was fine," Coach Bobby Finstock offered, "the next he had an axe in his chest and another skimming his face! Whoever did this to my star player is gonna pay! That kid's like a son to me!"_

 _Following the initial attack, McCall did not crumple to unconsciousness as would be expected of one in the situation, rather seemed to grow more alert as though from an adrenaline rush. However, this is not the case. Despite the initial attacker having been an unknown, it was not the same attacker who 'finished the job', so to speak._

 _Another member of the lacrosse team, Freshman Garrett Bristol, is reported to have sprung a long knife from the end of his lacrosse stick and attacked McCall with it._

 _Eyewitness and long-time lacrosse player Caleb Greenberg stated in a haunted tone, "One minute he was Scott and then, he wasn't. He, he was so different all of a sudden, like a snarling beast. Fangs and he looked like Angel from_ Buffy: the Vampire Slayer _. And then he attacked Garrett and he had claws like a werewolf but it wasn't the full moon! And when he did fight Garrett off and snapped his lacrosse stick he pulled the axe out of his chest like it was nothing. 'E looked down and said it was poisoned and he'd have to burn it out. It didn't bleed, just an open wound."_

 _When asked about reactions from other members of the team, Greenberg recalled, "Most of the guys were just shocked but Liam was rushing forward to help, I think he may have pulled Garrett off and from there I think it was Scott that pinned him. Stiles started cursing about something called the Mute, though... that's not that strange for him..."_

 _McCall took off from the lacrosse field shortly after dispatching Bristol. He was not seen until that evening in his mother's home where Melissa McCall, an ER nurse, was being interviewed by Sheriff John Stilinski about the younger McCall's disappearance. Ms. McCall, while deeply concerned, was insistent that her son would have returned by the following morning._

 _Kazimierz (Stiles) Stilinski, the sheriff's only child and one of the top academics at Beacon Hills High School (BHHS), appeared along with McCall through a window. Implausible as it may seem, McCall was uninjured despite the tomahawk that had been buried in his chest that morning._

 _This is impossible and when medical specialists examined the teen they found an abnormality in his genes. While this anomaly is not unheard of, the few others with this mutated gene are similar in a few different ways: all have been declared medical miracles, many recovering from wounds extremely early such as Isaac Lahey, another teen from Beacon Hills who was supposed to be operated on and found to be unharmed just hours after there had been deep lacerations in his chest; strange happenings and disappearances plague these individuals for an unknown reason, as though they are the targets of an unknown group's ire- another local, Malia Tate, disappeared into the forests for eight years before she was found and returned to her family; finally, those possessing the mutated gene are excellent athletes._

 _The mutation of genes causing small changes- blue eyes, for example, are a recent mutation and all individuals with these eyes are descended from the original carrier of the mutated gene. Colour blindness and other such hereditary ailments are all part of mutated genes._

 _Upon returning to his home, McCall was taken to the police station for questioning where he was interviewed by a Deputy Erikson and Sheriff Stilinski. His answers all pointed to one thing; McCall was a werewolf attacked for being a supernatural creature._

 _While such statements would normally have earned McCall a one-way ticket to an insane asylum, Sheriff Stilinski backed up the story stating, "While I've heard little of this_ Dead Pool _, Scott's not crazy. I've ended up at the receiving end of some of this crazy supernatural stuff and it's all real."_

 _Deputy Erikson, however, was reluctant. He claimed, "That's impossible. There'd be animal attacks every full moon."_

 _"That's not how it works," McCall insisted, eyes flashing red. "Anything that raises your pulse can make a werewolf shift. The full moon is just the time that a newly bitten or young werewolf is forced to shift. As one learns, they can stop shifting at the moon." McCall's eyes turned red again, this time remaining the colour of blood. "You will find that I'm not lying. Ask my mom, my friends, the team, the other packs, they'll tell you."_

 _After this incident, a little-known group known as 'The Society of Athletes' in the public came forward with blazing red eyes as the 'Council of Werewolf Society'._

 _"We're not monsters," leader Astrid Holts stated. "We have a strong sense of loyalty to those we like. We don't run around eating fluffy little bunnies or kidnapping small children. Basically we're humans with long teeth, sharp nails and glowing eyes. We seek justice against those who have hurt us just as any other."_

 _Holts immediately began campaigning for werewolf rights to be identical to that of human rights. While this is complicated due to the initial lack of control on full moons, a werewolf under the age of sixteen is to be supervised at all times by an elder werewolf while remaining within a wood with walls made of rowan wood (a material that werewolves are unable to cross) and a newly bitten werewolf of any age to be supervised for the first six months of full moons in the same environment. Should an incident still take place, the wolf would be charged with Involuntary Manslaughter._

 _Due to these restrictions, Holts hopes that no such incidents shall take place. "We can't just go 'round biting someone either," Holts insisted. "The bite doesn't take with all people; sometimes it kills them. Perhaps we should need permission from the party being bitten. Perhaps individuals must be between the ages of fifteen and twenty because that's when they're most likely to survive. Medical records should be looked through as well. If one is killed by the bite when it should have taken, there was a girl several years back, the wolf who bit them cannot be held responsible."_

 _"Think of wolf packs as tiny countries and the Council as the UN. The few packs that fight are the wars going on in the world," she offered as a way to think of werewolf hierarchy. "Each pack is led by an alpha, the only person who can administer the bite. The rest of the pack consists of betas and the omegas are normally lone wolves with the occasional exception. A recent set of twins, for example, were driven to slaughter the pack that beat and starved them as the 'omegas'. We try to avoid such incidents."_

 _Given the numbers put forth for the distribution of werewolves in the world, approximately one person in every two thousands, it is beyond likely that there is at least one wolf in every city in the world._


End file.
